Amber's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Amber is traveling to London, England while on vacation from school and meets her Aunt Anita with her Dalmatian, Perdita and soon earns an uncle after a visit in the park with his own dog, Pongo with 15 puppies. But Amber feels she's in for an adventure when she hears from her aunt's employer, Cruella de Vil who seems very wicked.
1. Chapter 1

**Adventure fan fiction with Anita's niece, Amber from the 101 Dalmatians: Cartoon Series. I know Amber didn't exist in the movies, but why not? I just thought it'd be fun and interesting to do. Read & Review, sorry that's about all I got, this is basically the 1961 Disney movie with Amber from the 1990s cartoon series. I don't know if I'll bring Ivy here or not.**

* * *

Amber Dearly was the only child of her constantly busy parents. Her mother was a fashion designer and her father was a landlord for the area they all lived in. Since they were so busy they thought they would treat her to visit her Aunt Anita and her dog, Perdita as a little vacation. Amber had never met her aunt before, but she had always loved animals and thought it would be nice to meet her aunt's dog and get to know her family better while her school would be on vacation, it would be soon before summer vacation however.

Amber made it to London and was well off to meet her aunt. She got off the plane and walked to meet a woman with short pinned strawberry blonde hair in a long jacket, black skirt and black flats. With her was a pure bred dalmatian with a blue-collar.

"Aunty Anita!" Amber rushed to her with delight.

"Oh, Amber!" Anita hugged Amber tight. "I haven't seen you since you were a tiny tot."

"It's nice to see you, Aunt Anita." Amber smiled. "Mom and Dad said this would be a great visit."

"I'm sure you'll enjoy your holiday with me, Amber." Anita smiled. Anita then noticed Perdita and allowed the dog to meet her niece. "Perdita, this is Amber." Anita smiled.

"Shake." Amber smiled and held out her hand for the Dalmatian to do a trick.

Perdita smiled and shook with Amber.

"She likes you." Anita smiled. "I thought she would, you're a very likeable girl from what I hear from your mother."

"Yes, I got straight A's on my report card, I've been on the honor roll and I just love animals. I wish I could a pet, but my father's allergic to fur." Amber told her aunt as she pet Perdita.

"How lovely." Anita smiled as she took Amber to her home.

"What do you do for work, aunty?" Amber asked as she buckled herself in.

"I work for an old schoolmate of mine. Her name's Cruella De Vil. She has a niece about your age, maybe you can play together sometime." Anita replied. "She was always a fun girl growing up, but now she kind of exhausts me. "I hope you enjoy your stay. I was going to walk Perdita in the park today, you're welcome to come with me after we get you settled."

"Okay Aunt Anita." Amber smiled.

The two stopped in front of a small house and went inside where Anita lived. It was just Anita, and nobody else besides Perdita. Anita got on her best clothes and a book to take with her while she would go to the park with her Dalmatian. The three walked together, passing a house in which a piano was playing small tones and notes. Amber was curious of the music.

"Who was playing that piano, Aunty?" Amber asked as she walked.

"Probably the music teacher at the local school." Anita replied. "Can't say for sure though, I have very little free time, but since you're here I got time off to spend with you."

"Is the park fun?"

"It's more of a dog park, but I'm sure you'll have fun during your visit since you love animals so much."

And with that, Amber and Anita were in the park. Anita sat down and cracked open her book as Amber played a little with Perdita. She was a very nice and friendly dog and never harmed or threatened Amber.

Although she had never owned a pet, it seemed like Amber was a natural when it came to the Dalmatian. Amber then noticed a tall thin man with a patch of blonde hair wearing a jacket with a smoke pipe and hat on his head with his Dalmatian. His looked a lot like Perdita, only the ears were black while Perdita had small black spots on hers. He also had on a red collar.

Amber couldn't help but notice the dog staring at her aunt's dog and Perdita looked at him as well. It looked as if they had fallen in animal love with each other. Amber paid attention to Perdita again as the dog swiped its Master's hat off and played around with him.

"Pongo, you silly old boy!" the blonde man called to his dog, trying to retrieve his hat.

Amber couldn't help but giggle at the dog's antics. The Dalmatian named Pongo threw his master's hat on the bench where Amber's aunt was sitting and barked loudly. The man looked at Amber's aunt and she did in return and Pongo looked thrilled.

"Come on, Amber. This dog might be dangerous." Anita told her niece as she left with the others.

Amber looked back to see Pongo trying to get their attention back but he was tackled by his master.

"Do you know that guy, Aunt Anita?" Amber asked as they walked off.

"Not really, Amber." Anita replied. "Would you like to walk Perdita?"

"If you don't mind." Amber smiled.

"Just be careful." Anita handed Perdita's leash to take over walking the dog.

Amber smiled as she continued to walk the female Dalmatian. While they walked, Pongo got his leash tied around Anita while his master was tied with her. This was a tricky Dalmatian. The adults got nervous as they nearly fell over each other, worrying both Amber and Perdita as Pongo stood on the sidelines. They were about to fall!

Perdita gripped on Anita's skirt to keep her from falling in the pond next to them, but they fell in and Perdita had the piece of fabric left in her muzzle.

"Aunty!" Amber cried. "Are you okay, Aunty?"

"Oh, my beautiful coat!" Anita cried as her hair was now down and dripping wet. "My new hat!"

"I'm terribly sorry," the man apologized with his hat dripping over his head. "So sorry." He helped up the woman and swiped her hat from Pongo's muzzle.

Amber went into the pond and retrieved one of Anita's shoes as she walked alongside Perdita. Anita took out her now drenched handkerchief and the man offered her his. For a strange reason Amber didn't understand, the adults burst out laughing and were no longer mad at each other. Pongo seemed to be thrilled and looked at Perdita and she looked at him lovingly. Amber then understood it all a little. They were all in love with each other. In a little amount of time during Amber's vacation, Anita married the strange man, named Roger Dearly. In just one day in the park, Amber had an uncle.


	2. Chapter 2

Amber couldn't believe in one short visit with her aunt that she would at the same time earn an uncle. She told her parents about it and Amber was allowed to visit again very soon and she did to her Aunt Anita's new home. She also couldn't help but notice the adults' dogs were as in love as their master and mistress.

"Hi there, Dalmatian couple!" Amber laughed as she went inside to meet her new uncle Roger and now to the dogs.

"Perdita, darling, who is that?" Pongo asked.

Amber could've sworn she heard him speak.

"That's Anita's niece, Amber." Perdita concluded.

"You guys can talk?" Amber was shocked.

"Oh Amber, we could always talk, you just never listened." Perdita giggled. "I'm sure Pongo is pleased to meet you."

"Oh, I remember you," Pongo got a closer look at the young girl. "You were at the park when I got Perdita's pet with my pet."

"That was me," Amber concluded. "Strange, you call humans pets while they call _you _pets."

"Calling animals pets?" Pongo was puzzled at her statement. "How preposterous!"

Just then a maid came in with a plate of tea and strawberry sprinkled cupcakes. After Anita and Roger got close with work they hired a maid to help take care of things and be a nanny to Amber if the adults were ever too busy for her.

"Roger dear! Tea time!" Anita called to upstairs as she got some paper work done.

Pongo jumped up and down and barked loudly to get Roger's attention. There was only loud piano music heard from upstairs and everyone knew just shouting wouldn't do to get his attention. Nanny stood up in a chair and spotted a broom beside Amber.

"Dear, would you hand me that?" Nanny asked.

"Sure." Amber grabbed the broom and handed it to Nanny.

"Thank you, such a sweetheart." Nanny took the broom and thumped it against the ceiling to get Roger's attention.

Then, just like magic, Roger came downstairs with papers in his hands and Pongo was of course happy and excited. Roger was humming a tune as he came down to be with the girls and dogs.

"It's thrilling to have an uncle now." Amber smiled. "You must be so happy, Aunt Anita."

"I really am, Amber." Anita smiled at her. "We also enjoy your visits."

"Do you have any relatives, Uncle Roger?" Amber asked, hopeful she'll have cousins to play with.

"Sorry Amber, but I was an only child." Roger replied as he went to Anita. He then hummed his new tune.

"That's a good song." Amber smiled.

"Thank you, I just can't come up with words or a song for it yet..." Roger rubbed his head to think.

"It'll hit you soon, I'm sure." Amber watched Pongo and Perdita stare out the window together. She was so happy, but then there was a loud car honk.

"Oh no!" Pedita shot up in alarm. "It's her!"

"Who?" Amber asked silently.

"It's that devil woman!" Perdita looked out beyond the window with the girl and Pongo.

There was a happy street with birds happily together, pecking at the pavement. Just then, a car horn blared and the birds scattered as a car vroomed and swerved by the Dearly house. Amber cupped her hands over her ears as the car tire's squeals made her ears hurt. The car stopped in front of the gate.

"Must be Cruella." Roger looked out another window with Pongo. "Your dear old school friend, Cruella De Vil."

Amber looked back to notice Perdita ran from the window and hid under a spot. As Roger said Cruella's name he got inspiration for his song and began to sing a song about Cruella. Amber then went toward her aunt as they both looked to see Cruella. Anita then turned to Nanny as she was standing by the door.

"Let her in, Nanny." Anita instructed.

Before Nanny could open the door, Cruella slammed the door open on the poor woman. Amber put her shirt over her nose to block the smoke of Cruella's cigarette.

"Anita! Darling!" Cruella greeted.

"How are you?" Anita asked as Cruella made her way over to her.

"Miserable as usual," Cruella replied as she scattered all around the house with her fuming smoke.

Amber tried to cover her mouth the best way she could. "I don't like smoke." she mumbled.

"Perfectly wretched!" Cruella replied to Anita. "Where are they? Where are they? For Heaven's sakes, where are they?"

"Who, Cruella?" Anita asked.

"The puppies!" Cruella replied, throwing her arms in the air. "The puppies! No time for games, where are the little brutes?"

"I'll be at least three weeks," Anita replied. "No rushing these things."

"Anita, you're such a wit." Cruella scowled at her. She then spotted Pongo. She tried to lead him to her. "Here dog, here. Here, dog."

Pongo backed up against the wall and growled at her.

"Cruella, isn't that a new fur coat?" Anita asked.

"My only true love, darling." Cruella smiled. "I live for fur. I worship fur! Is there a woman in this wretched world who doesn't?"

They all stopped and heard a trombone blaring from upstairs. Amber couldn't help but giggle as she followed Pongo to behind the couch. Cruella continued talking with Amber's aunt as she and Pongo were going all around and soon Roger came with his sweater thrown over his shoulder and held an ink pen in his hand to mock Cruella. He then took Anita's hand and they danced and Pongo and Amber decided they should check on Perdita. They saw her alone in the kitchen.

"Perdy?" Pongo went to her first.

"That witch," Perdita whimpered. "That devil woman. She wants our puppies. That's all she's after."

"Don't worry, Perdy," Pongo comforted her. "They're on to her."

"What could she want with them? She can't possibly love them. Oh Pongo," Perdita sighed. "I was so happy at first, but now I... Oh, I... I wish we weren't having any."

"Poor Perdita," Pongo sighed as he went further under to comfort.

"Cruella's gonna buy all the puppies." Amber frowned.

* * *

**This story is back by popular demand, read & Review guys, I hope you like where this is going so far. Poor Perdita indeed... **


	3. Chapter 3

It was a dark and stormy night that night. Amber wasn't afraid though, she was more afraid of what Cruella would do to Pongo and Perdita and their puppies than the darkened sky with laser white lightning streaks and the spine shivering claps of thunder. Amber, Pongo and Roger were eagerly in the other room waiting for Anita, Nanny and Perdita. The clock ticked and it felt as if no time was passing by as they waited for the puppies to be born.

Pongo and Amber felt chipper once Nanny came in. They were hoping maybe Perdita had given birth at last. Pongo's mouth was dangling open as the maid walked in, but she only came in for a cloth. Both the dog and little girl frowned once Nanny left once again. Pongo put his ear to the door.

After sitting for a while, Amber began to pace around. Roger looked frozen like a statue. He didn't blink, he didn't seem to breathe, he just sat there. Amber and Pongo went over toward him. Pongo was very concerned and he licked the blonde man's hand and he reacted to show he was still awake and stable. He nearly dropped his pipe however.

"Steady boy..." Roger petted Pongo on the head with a smile.

"THERE'S PUPPIES!" a voice exclaimed in the house which made Amber snap to immediate attention. Nanny rushed in as she got the steaming tea kettle with a smile. "The puppies are here!"

"H-H-How many?" Roger eagerly stood up as Pongo was in his lap. "How many?"

"Eight!" Nanny replied as she went back to the other room with Anita and Perdita.

"Eight!?" Amber and Roger were very delighted.

Pongo jumped up and down and barked wildly in excitement as he was now a father. Roger laughed and took Pongo's paws, dancing with him as he was joyous as his Dalmatian.

"Pongo, you got eight puppies!" Amber clapped.

"Ten!" Nanny said as she poked her head back in the door.

"Eleven!" Anita's voice was heard from the other room.

"Eleven!" Nanny echoed.

"Eleven?" Roger asked in astonishment as he looked down at his pet. He then shook Pongo's paw like a gentleman and Pongo smiled in return. "Pongo, boy!" Roger ruffled up Pongo's head fur.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" Nanny said before coming fully back in the room. "Thirteen!"

Amber's eyes widened as big as dinner plates.

"No, no, no fourteen!" Nanny added.

Amber's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Oh, fifteen!" Nanny said.

"Fifteen?" Roger queried.

"And the mother's doing fine." Nanny pinched Pongo's cheeks. "Oh, you lovely thing, you." Nanny walked back in the other room.

"Fifteen puppies?" Roger sat back down. "Oh Pongo boy, that's marvelous!"

"I hope I don't have fifteen babies at once." Amber bit her nails.

Nanny then walked in sadly with a cream-colored blanket with something inside. She had a grieving look on her face with her head bowing. "Fourteen..." she said anxiously.

Pongo turned to her as if to say "What's wrong?".

"Just fourteen..." Nanny patted the blanket as she sat down in grief.

"What happened, Nanny?" Amber asked.

"We lost one." Nanny handed the blanket to Amber to examine with Roger. "Poor little thing..." Nanny walked away, slumping her shoulders.

Amber looked inside the blanket and bowed her head as she looked at the Dalmatian puppy not moving or breathing. She showed her uncle. Roger looked and took his pipe out of his mouth in concern.

"Oh Pongo boy, it's just one of those things." Roger sighed, looking into Pongo's big brown eyes. "And yet..."

"And yet what, Uncle Roger?" Amber asked after stunned silence.

"And yet I wonder..." Roger tapped his pipe against his cheek, looking down at the poor puppy. Roger unfolded the blanket with his free hand as his other was holding it. He then rubbed against the puppy inside vigorously as if he were trying to work up some sort of miracle. Pongo and Amber looked over at him in wonder and hoped the trick would work. The only sounds heard were the clock ticking rapidally and the crashes of thunder outside. Within moments, everyone heard faint whimpering. "Look you two..." Roger finished his trick as a small white muzzled was breathing out with a tiny red nose.

Amber and Pongo were amazed at what they had witnessed. The puppy who had seemed to have been still birth was just fine now and was whimpering for its mother and father.

"Anita! Nanny!" Roger called out with shock and awe. "Look! We still have fifteen puppies!"

Pongo jumped up and down excitedly and licked Roger's face with delight.

"Oh Roger, he's alright, thank heavens." Anita walked in with her hand on her chest in relief. Nanny was behind her.

"See?" Roger showed everyone the puppy. "He's still just as good as new."

"Can you imagine, Roge? Fifteen puppies." Anita wrapped her arms around everyone as they looked at the miracle puppy. "Very lucky."

"That sounds like a good name for him too," Amber looked at the puppy and gave him his new name. "Lucky."

Then, as if on cue, the lights flickered and the thunder boomed which actually frightened Amber and they all looked to see Cruella De Vil at the door.

"Fifteen..." Cruella grinned sinisterly as she helped herself inside the house. "Fifteen puppies? Oh, how marvelous! How marvelous!" Cruella walked over to Amber, who was holding Lucky in his blanket. "Oh, that filthy little mongrel! No spots! No spots at all! They're just little white rats!"

"They aren't little white rats," Amber huffed at the devil woman. "They're gonna get their spots! You have to wait, Miss De Vil!"

"That's right Cruella," Anita added. "They'll have their spots in a few weeks."

"Oh, in that case I'll take them all, the whole litter," Cruella seemed calm now as she took out her checkbook with her cigarette pen. "Just name your price, dear."

"We can't give them up," Anita told her. "Poor Perdita, she would be heartbroken."

"Oh dear, don't be ridiculous. You obviously can't afford to keep them; they'll cost more than to feed yourselves."

"Oh Cruella, I'm sure we'll get along."

"I know, I know," Cruella laughed, waving her hand off. "With Roger's songs, right?" Cruella was mocking the family!

Amber, Pongo and Roger didn't like that. They all looked at her very crossly. Amber and Roger crossed their arms at her and Roger had his pipe smoke blowing with stern force.

"Really now, enough of this nonsense," Cruella went back to her book after she finished laughing at everyone's expense. "Come on, I'll be more than generous." Cruella's pen wasn't giving out any ink and it made her very angry. "Blast this pen! Blast this wretched, wretched pen!" Cruella shook the pen and ink spotted all over Pongo, Amber and Roger while they still looked at her with cold shoulders and evil eyes.

"Uncle Roger, do something." Amber whispered as Cruella went on with writing out the check.

C-C-Cruella..." Roger stammered slightly, but tried to look brave for his and family's sake. Cruella looked him dead in the eye which scared him a little. "Cruella, we're not s-s-selling..."

Pongo and Amber looked up at him with glee.

After an emotional outburst, Cruella left and kept the check handy. She left the family and Pongo barked at her as she left out in the rain. Anita was proud of her husband's bravery, Nanny as well. Amber and Pongo then left the human adults alone and went to check on Perdita as she was resting. Perdita was nearly asleep, but was still respondent.

"Perdy darling," Pongo went in to see his mate.

"It's us, Perdita." Amber knelt down at the female Dalmatian. "You and Pongo are keeping the puppies, every single one of them."

"Yeah," Pongo added. "Roger told that devil woman off! She's gone! She's gone for good, darling."

"Oh Pongo..." Perdita looked up at him and got comfortable in her pillow.

Pongo looked down at her and nuzzled her nose as they both got comfortable. Amber smiled and decided to leave them alone as well and contact her parents, telling them about today's events. While she left, the fourteen puppies were against Perdita getting fresh milk.

* * *

**A/N: Finally! Chapter 3 is up for you all, I hope you like it. I bet you're relieved, huh Sydney? Sorry I can't reply to your reviews since you don't have an account. I hope you like where this is going so far, read & review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Time passed and the puppies were a little older. They all had collars now. They were also color coordinated, the girls wore blue collars like their mother and the boys wore red collars like their father. Amber helped name the puppies and they loved her like a big sister even if she was a human being. They were all together now watching a classical television program called Thunderbolt, he was a wonder dog. The puppies idolized him and worshipped him, mostly the littlest puppy, Patch. They all watched with Amber as the bad guy was on a horse, shooting at Thunderbolt as he was escaping in the Wild West.

"Come on, Thunderbolt!" a boy puppy cried.

"Come on, Thunderbolt!" a girl puppy echoed.

"I've never seen this show before." Amber said as she watched with her canine friends.

"It's a lovely dog program." Perdita whispered.

"Go get him, Thunder!" Pepper, a boy puppy cheered.

A couple of the puppies, Salter and Penny started barking at the screen as they continued to cheer Thunderbolt on as he was about to save the day once again.

"After him, boy!" Pepper cried.

"He'll get him," Patch said to her as he watched carefully. Out of all the puppies, Patch was the biggest Thunderbolt fan. "That dirty old horse thief!"

"Old Thunderbolt's the greatest dog in the whole world." Whitie added.

"He's even better than Dad." Patch nodded.

"No dog's better than Dad." Penny looked up like a daddy's girl at Pongo with her eyes fluttering.

"What's he going to do, Dad?" Freckles asked.

"Shh," Pongo shushed his son on his head. "Let's just wait and see."

"Listen to your father, I always listen to mine." Amber smiled as she continued to watch with the others.

They all watched on the screen carefully. Thunderbolt was hiding behind some sort of cavern and looked beyond to find the bad guy. Amber leaned forward as she was captivated by the action of the show and put her hands in her mouth in shock and worry. The bad guy got away with his gun and stayed hidden from the brave dog.

"Look at him, that dirty old coward!" Penny mocked.

"That old dirty Dachshund!" Patch rushed up to the TV, looking fierce. "Deathly old skunk!" Patch bit the rug, growling and shook his head as he looked like he wanted to attack the bad guy on television. "I'd like to tear his gizzard out!"

"Patch, don't tear up Aunt Anita's rug!" Amber scolded.

"Sorry Amber." Patch calmed down and continued to watch the television.

Thunderbolt came from his hiding spot and had a cunning look on his face. The bad guy with the gun then leaned his finger against the gun trigger which worried Penny.

"Watch out, Thunder!" Penny ducked down in worry.

"Don't worry, Penny," Patch told his sister. "He'll get the yellow bellied-" Patch looked back at Perdita who looked at him with a scolding look on her face. Patch then calmed down and growled back at the screen. "Well, he'll get him alright!"

"Lucky, get down!" Dot whispered to her brother as he went close to the screen, blocking everyone's view. "We can't see!"

Lucky ducked down as a bullet nearly zipped to Thunderbolt's head. Lucky then got right back up, blocking everyone.

"Lucky, get down!" another puppy jeered.

"Lucky, would you get down so we can see the TV please?" Amber asked, sounding half annoyed.

Lucky looked back at her, and then got down as told. He sat, looking way up at the TV with his tail wagging as the action went on. The bad guy kept missing Thunderbolt while shooting.

"Missed him!" Freckles laughed. "Missed him by a mile!"

Amber felt on the edge of her seat as Thunderbolt was racing across a field. There were two separate cliffs. He jumped high to the other, but was slipping off the other as he landed.

"I'm hungry, Mother, I'm hungry," Rolly, the tubby puppy, turned to Perdita.

"Now Rolly, you just had your dinner." Perdita told him.

"But I am just the same," Rolly fell flat on his stomach. "I'm so hungry I could eat a... a whole lot of things."

Three of Rolly's siblings hushed him as the show went on.

"There he is behind that rock!" Patch cried as the bad guy came back with his gun for Thunderbolt.

Amber bit her nails worriedly, and then looked away with the other puppies as the bullet zipped out. She and the other puppies then looked back to see Thunderbolt flat on the ground, not moving or responding.

"Oh, he shot Thunderbolt..." Blackie moaned.

"He missed him!" Patch replied, scratching his ear. "Old Thunder's just pretending...I think..."

The bad guy came for Thunderbolt and Patch was right. As the bad guy laughed at his 'accomplishment', Thunderbolt sprang into action and attacked the bad guy and they fell down a river together. The puppies barked and yipped for Thunderbolt to win this round like he always does. The show then ended and there was an ad for everyone's favorite dog food, Kanine Krunchies. After the commercial, Pongo stretched and looked at his mate.

"Perdy, we best get these kids off to bed." Pongo told her.

"Bed?" Amber yawned.

"Time for bed, Amber!" Anita walked in.

"Aww, Aunty, can't I stay up a little longer?" Amber pleaded. "I can look after the puppies while Pongo and Perdita go to bed."

"It's best you get some rest now..." Anita took Amber upstairs to the guest room.

Amber got on her night gown and she drank some warm tea while Anita stood over her to collect the cup. Anita took it, kissed Amber's cheek and went to the door, turning out the light.

"Good night, Amber." Anita smiled.

"Good night, Aunt Anita." Amber smiled and got comfy in her bed. "Aunt Anita?"

"Yes dear?"

"Do you like having me here?"

"Of course, I do. So does Roger and Nanny. The dogs even seem to be very fond of you. Why do you ask?"

"Just asking." Amber shrugged then yawned as her eyes felt heavy.

"Nanny will be here if you need anything, your uncle and I need to take Pongo and Perdita out for a walk in the park." Anita grabbed her coat. "Sweet dreams, Amber."

Amber then turned over in her bed and fell right asleep as Anita closed her door and she slept peacefully through the night. Except for one thing which was terribly wrong in the atmosphere as the girl and puppies slept inside that very night.

* * *

**Thank Disney wiki for most of the sources of the puppies' names. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Amber heard unfamiliar voices as she heard the door creak open from downstairs. She felt like she could have been hearing things or maybe it was just her aunt and uncle returning. These voices were still unfamiliar and could not have been Anita and Roger. Neither of them sounded like Nanny, Pongo, Perdita or even the puppies. All Amber knew for 100% sure was that she was scared. She got out of her room and then someone grabbed her from behind which deeply worried her and she let out a startled scream.

"It's okay, dear!" a familiar and friendly voice called to her and the young girl relaxed a little. She smiled and turned to see Nanny. "I believe your aunty sent you to bed, Amber."

"Sorry Nanny, I heard a noise from downstairs." Amber smiled apologetically.

"A noise?" Nanny pondered. Just then, both girls heard a knocking on the door. "I wonder who that could be at this hour."

"Aunt Anita and Uncle Roger probably forgot their key?" Amber shrugged.

"I doubt it," Nanny went downstairs with Amber following. "Stay close, Amber."

"Yes ma'am." Amber nodded.

Amber and Nanny passed the puppies as they slept soundly. Amber looked over to see Patch running in his sleep. Either chasing rabbits or bad guys was up for debate knowing the adventurous pup Patch is. Amber giggled and gently picked him up and put him close to his siblings as they all slept. Nanny then went the door with Amber behind her as they responded. There were two men at the door, a tall, slender one and a short, fat one. They didn't look familiar, but something about them seemed suspicious to Amber.

"Good evening, ma'am," the tall one took his hat off and tipped it at the girls. "We're here to inspect the wiring and the switches."

"We're from the gas company." the fat one said.

"Electric!" the tall one corrected. "Electric..."

Amber felt very suspicious of them both.

"We didn't call for any inspection." Nanny told them both.

"There's a new act that had been passed by Parliament." the tall one insisted. "Comes under the heading of the 'Defense of Realm Act'. It's for your own safety, ma'am."

"We don't care whatever it says." Amber hissed.

"You're not coming in here with the Mister and Missus gone." Nanny added.

"Come off it, ducky," one of the men said. "We got not time to palaver. We got a job to do excuse me."

"What's the matter with you two?" Nanny demanded as she grew as suspicious as Amber. "You got cloth ears? You're not coming in!"

"They're regular little tartars aren't they, Horace?" the tall one laughed.

"Don't you dare go up there you long-legged lummox!" Nanny yelled as the men made their way upstairs.

"I'm calling the authorities!" Amber snapped.

The men didn't listen, they just went on upstairs. Amber was worried and angry with the men at the same time. Nanny was about to call the police, then the men came back down with their bag. They suggested they best be on their way. Amber and Nanny were surprised the men were easy to get rid of now.

"You best get back to bed, Amber." Nanny smiled at her mistress's niece.

"I'm gonna say good night to the puppies first." Amber smiled as she walked to the other room. She still had a smile up until she noticed something was horribly wrong. "NANNY!" she cried.

"What's wrong, Amber dear?" Nanny walked to her side and gasped in shock as she saw what the problem was. "THE PUPPIES!"

"They're gone!" Amber cried as she formed tears in her eyes. "This is all my fault! I should've watched them when those guys came!"

"Patch? Lucky? Rolly?" Nanny called out anxiously. "Oh, those poor little puppies... I'll call the police on those scoundrels!" Nanny rushed off.

"Oh..." Amber moaned and put her head in her hands as she bawled. "Why couldn't it had been me?"

Eventually, everyone came home. Pongo and Perdita were of course in dismay not knowing if they would ever see their children again. Amber hugged her aunt and uncle as they were in as much grief as their dogs. Amber wasn't sure how, but she had to get the puppies back for her family. She wanted to help, but everyone told her it would be too dangerous. She felt like she was to blame though with the events of the horrendous evening. The question was, just who was responsible behind the dog-napping? Amber remembered the shifty men and immediately suspected them. She grew even more suspicious as Anita called and told Cruella the whole situation. As Anita talked with her old school friend, Amber went to look for Pongo and Perdita.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm worried about the puppies." Amber said as she was alone with the Dalmatians.

"We're worried about them too." Perdita looked up at the young girl.

Amber wiped her eyes with a handkerchief then she calmed down after blowing her nose. "Well come on you guys, we can't give up now!" she said in a strong voice.

"We know Amber, but what can we do?" Pongo asked.

"I don't know," Amber sighed. "But we can't give up hope."

"I don't know if I have any." Perdita glanced at the puppies' basket, hanging her head.

"Well, there's always the twilight bark." Pongo suggested.

"The twilight bark!" Perdita gasped.

"The what?" Amber asked.

"Sounds like your parents need to rent you classic animated movies," Pongo looked at her. "The twilight bark is that long distance line in which dogs use to communicate with each other by moonlight for generations."

"Like talking on a telephone?" Amber asked with a confident smile.

"In a way." Pongo replied. "It's the fastest way the send news, I'll send the word out when Anita and Roger take us out for a night in the park."

"It's usually about gossip, but it'll have to do." Perdita said as she got close with Pongo.

A while later, Anita came to Amber as she laid on the couch with the dogs.

"Amber, it's bedtime and time for the evening walk." Anita told her niece.

"Can't I go with you this time?" Amber looked up at her. "I feel sad about the puppies too and I thought I'd help the dogs."

* * *

Anita wasn't sure why or how her niece could help out. She decided to go along with it anyway since she was close family. Amber grabbed her jacket and she went out with Anita, Roger, Pongo and Perdita. While Anita and Roger were near a far away tree, Pongo and Perdita were with Amber near a hill as the moon glowed over them from high, high up. It was a beautiful night, but no one in the park tonight could enjoy it.

Pongo then barked as loudly as he could and lifted his ear.

"There's no one out tonight." Perdita said as she walked by her mate. "Oh Pongo, it's too cold."

"We got to keep trying." Pongo whispered back. Pongo then turned his head back and barked loudly into the distance again.

There was silence in the air.

"I guess it's a wrong number?" Amber whispered.

"Listen closely, Amber..." Pongo lifted his ear again.

Amber scratched her ear and listened with the dogs. To her surprise, there were barks and howls in the night that responded to Pongo's call.

"Perdy! Amber! We're in luck!" Pongo said with glee. "It's the Great Dane at Hampstead!" Pongo then barked loudly again, but Roger jerked his leash.

"Quiet boy!" Roger demanded sharply. "Do you want to stir up the whole neighborhood?"

"Perdy, come on!" Anita said, taking her Dalmatian home. "Come on, Amber, we're leaving!"

"What!" Amber gasped. "We can't leave yet!"

"It's very late and you need your rest, dear." Roger told her as he took her hand with his free hand and pulled her back home. Pongo barked loudly and howled as Roger took him away as well. Roger opened and unlocked the door and let Pongo and Perdita go, taking off his jacket. "Pongo, you know better than to bark like that!"

"He was just trying to help, Uncle Roger." Amber told him.

"I don't see how waking up all of London helps anything." Roger took Anita's coat off for her. "Now, Amber, it's time for bed."

"What about the puppies?" Amber bit her fist.

"Mind your uncle, Amber." Anita led Amber upstairs to get in her pajamas and hit the sack. "Good night, Amber."

"But Aunty!" Amber cried.

"Bedtime, Amber." Anita said firmly. "I mean it this time, now go to sleep." Anita turned out the light and closed the door.

Amber lay awake in her bed. She was there for about two hours and she glanced at the clock on her nightstand. It read: 11:30. She then poked the door open and saw her aunt and uncle's bedroom door was shut and the lights were out. She then snuck downstairs to check on Pongo and Perdita as they stared out the window. There was distant barking.

"What is it?" Amber asked in a hushed tone.

"Shh!" Pongo hushed her as he lifted his ear. "It's the Great Dane!"

"He has news for us," Perdita explained. "He'll meet us at Primrose Hill. How will we get there?"

"The back bedroom window," Amber said. "it's always open, I can come with you."

"Amber, it's best you stay with Roger and Anita." Pongo told her.

"Please, let me help!" Amber cried. "I promise I won't get you guys in any trouble."

"Maybe she should come, Pongo, dear." Perdita insisted.

"Okay, but be careful." Pongo said cautiously.

* * *

Amber, Pongo and Perdita were then on their way outside. It was very late, dark and foggy outside. There was distant loud barking and the group followed it. Pongo barked back as he was on his way with the others to the Great Dane. They made it up the hill to him.

"What is it?" Pongo asked.

The Great Dane looked at them, then up at Amber strangely.

"It's okay, you can talk to her." Perdita allowed him.

The Great Dane then cleared his throat and spoke in a strong, British baritone.

"Pongo, you've made it, good."

"What's the word?" Pongo asked.

"What's the news?" Amber asked.

"Have they found our puppies?" Perdita asked.

"They've been located somewhere north of here," the Great Dane replied. "In Suffolk."

"Oh, thank heaven." Perdita let out a sigh of relief.

"Can you leave tonight?" the Great Dane asked.

"Yes, yes, of course." Pongo followed the Great Dane.

"I'm coming with you, I know Aunt Anita and Uncle Roger will be worried, but I'm doing this for you guys. You're my family." Amber said as she followed the dogs.

"We'll leave right away." Perdita added.

"Good," the Great Dane led them away from the park. "I'll go along as far as Camden Road and give you instructions. When you reach Withermarsh, contact Old Towser. He'll direct you to the Colonel and the Colonel will take you to your puppies at the De Vil place."

"De Vil!" Perdita gasped as they reached the end of the bridge over a river.

"The De Vil Place!" Pongo gasped.

"I KNEW there was something suspicious about that Cruella woman!" Amber slammed her fist in her open hand, feeling betrayed.

"Oh, someone you know?" the Great Dane asked.

"My aunt went to school with her." Amber explained.

"There's no time to explain." Pongo interjected. "I hope we're not too late."

"Good luck, Pongo," the Great Dane told the group as they were running and leaving the town.

"I hope we're not too late!" Perdita panted.

"If we lose our way we'll contact the barking chain." Pongo said, panting. "Amber, good luck to you on this journey. I'm not sure what we can do for a human's safety, but we wish you luck with us."

"I'll be fine, Pongo." Amber followed.

* * *

**A/N: Looks like Amber's on the journey to save the puppies as well. Everyone just hope she'll be okay, this isn't just an ordinary vacation apparently. **


	7. Chapter 7

Time came and time passed. The sun was nearly coming up as the Dalmatians and human girl ran to save the puppies. It even started to snow. Every once in a while, Pongo and Perdita stopped so Amber could catch up, but no one stopped to rest as they tried to make things right in the family. A giant truck was turning on a corner and almost ran over Pongo, Perdita and Amber, but luckily, they dodged quick and landed in a snow bank. They then fell into the frigid cold pond and tried to wander from there.

Snow became deeper and deeper. Amber wouldn't enjoy snow in the winter the same way again after this adventure. The wind was howling with flakes hitting against everyone's faces. Amber wished she had fur like Pongo and Perdita other than her simple jacket. They all then approached the end of a way and saw icy water flowing with snow chunks with dead, bare twigs from trees.

"How are we gonna get across?" Amber asked, sounding overwhelmed.

"We have to get through before it gets frozen solid, Amber." Pongo looked back at her.

Amber then took down a hard swallow and followed the Dalmatians as they crossed the river. Luckily, Amber could swim so she paddled her way across as they dogs did their own swimming. It was very deep water though and it was as cold as being locked in a freezer. It took Perdita a while to join, but soon she was swimming as well.

After the swimming, Pongo, Perdita and Amber ran to a snowy patch where the Colonel was after nearly getting lost. He was a very scruffy, old dog who seemed to have been lost at sometimes. They asked several questions.

"Are the puppies alright?" Amber asked, biting her lip.

"No time to explain!" the Colonel told her. "No time to explain, there's trouble! Come follow!" the Colonel slipped onto an ice lake and slipped and splattered all over as he tried to catch up as Pongo, Perdita and Amber rushed off to the De Vil place like the Great Dane told them.

"There they are!" Amber pointed to the window as she saw the Dalmatian puppies with a brown cat with no escape from Horace and Jasper.

Without warning, Pongo and Perdita smashed through the window, making Horace and Jasper turn to see the angry Dalmatian parents. Amber grabbed a crate and stood on it to watch the action going on. Pongo and Perdita were very determined to get their children back at all costs.

Horace and Jasper mocked the dogs, but that didn't stop them from saving their children. Amber covered her eyes at some points, but she continued to watch with the Colonel. Pongo evaded the attack from Jasper. Perdita bit Horace on the rear and the action was downright brutal, but very protective.

Amber couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Pongo and Perdita were showing no mercy against the crooks responsible for their children's' disappearance. Amber laughed when Horace fell in the fireplace and got horribly burnt. Pongo and Perdita then finished off the crooks as the puppies were free and everyone ran far to an escape and get home very soon in time for the holidays. Amber's parents were even going to be at Roger and Anita's for the winter holidays.

The puppies jumped and licked Amber for helping save them and they went to their parents for a nice little reunion. It was snowing outside and everyone was glad to be together.

"Mom, we're so happy to see you!" Pepper cheered.

"We missed you, Dad!" Lucky bit on Pongo's ear playfully.

"Oh, my little darlings." Perdita embraced the puppies around her.

"How'd you find us, Amber?" Rolly asked, looking up at the human girl.

"Your father sent a Twilight Bark to look for you," Amber explained. "It was his idea even."

"Everybody here?" Pongo asked, looking around the barn. "All 15?"

"Twice as many, Dad," Patch replied. "Now there's 99 of us."

"99?" Pongo looked back in bewilderment as he saw several homeless, orphaned Dalmatian puppies looking sad and neglected. "Where did they come from?"

"What would she want with so many?" Perdita asked.

"She's gonna make coats out of us." a girl puppy replied.

"She couldn't!" Perdita gasped with horror.

"That's right," the brown cat saluted. "Dog-skinned coats."

"Oh, dog-skinned coats!" the Colonel scoffed. "Oh, come now, Tibbs."

"But it's true!" Tibbs said in defense.

"Horace and Jasper were gonna pop us off and skin us!" Patch said.

"She's a devil, a witch!" Perdita said with concern. That's what Cruella wanted the puppies for. "What are we going to do?"

"Oh boy, of all the things that happened in my life, this has to be the biggest mess I've gotten myself into." Amber sighed.

"We have to get back to London somehow." Pongo said.

"But Dad, what about the others?" Patch asked, turning to the other 84 puppies. "What will they do?"

Pongo looked back at the other puppies and turned to Perdita. "Perdita, we're taking them home with us. All of them. Our pets would never turn them down."

"Aww... What a big, happy family!" Amber cheered.

"There's a truck heading this way!" Tibbs spoke during the reunion.

"Saints preserve us!" the Colonel gasped.

"Oh no, it's those rotten ruffians!" Amber glowered her eyes noticing Horace and Jasper. "They followed our tracks!"

"We better make a run for it." Pongo declared.

"Well, they're outnumbered." Amber pondered. "We better get going, they could catch us!" Amber spotted Horace and Jasper leaving their vehicle with flashlights as she went for Perdita and the puppies to escape.

"Come on, kids, hurry." Perdita instructed as she, Amber and the puppies ran out the backdoor.

"They won't get away with this I assure you." Amber added as she followed.

"Good luck, we'll hold them off until the bitter end!" the Colonel added as the puppies scampered out as quickly as they could.

Horace and Jasper were nearly close as the Dalmatians escaped with the human girl. They didn't stop, they kept running until they were safe from the trouble. They all then hid beneath the frozen creek and stayed quiet. They heard tires squeal and Amber looked up a little and noticed Horace and Jasper hadn't given up their fight with their new friends. They all stayed quiet though as they remained hidden.

Pongo stayed close with his puppies as they all listened to keep the coast clear. Amber had issues with keeping her balance. She always had trouble with ice skating back home, but luckily she was secure where she was. She noticed some of the puppies slipping.

"Careful," she whispered. "We can't let those goons see us."

"What if they came to the frozen creek so they can't leave tracks on it?" Horace wondered as one of the puppies got loose and slipped just inches away from the flashlight's beam.

"Oh Horace, you idiot! Dogs ain't that smart." Jasper said. "They must be around here somewhere.

The light was gone and they all heard tires squeal and drive off. Pongo and Amber went out to get Rolly as he was flat on his back on the creek. They looked up to see Horace and Jasper had left, much to their relief.

"All clear, Perdita." Pongo said, looking back at his family.

Perdita came out with the puppies as snowflakes gently fell.

"Looks like we're safe, but all of you be careful on the ice." Amber said. "I always fell when ice skating back home with my mates and I bruised my knee one Christmas with my new skates."

"We gave them the slip, didn't we Dad?" Patch asked as he slid across the creek.

"They didn't even see us, Patch." Penny giggled.

"This is fun!" Pepper laughed.

"Come on, try not to slip." Amber advised as she left with the Dalmatians.

One of the orphaned puppies looked up at Perdita and grabbed on to her tail and several others followed by example by biting each other's tails. Perdita, Pongo and Amber walked fine, but several of the puppies had trouble and kept slipping and falling.

"My feet are slippery," Patch fell once more. "I wish we could walk on the snow."

"No, son," Pongo said as he carried Patch as they followed the others. "We can't leave tracks."

* * *

**This was gonna be uploaded earlier, but I had some family emergencies such as groceries, dinner, washing dishes, bringing out my dirty clothes, etcetera, but I think tonight I'll finish the story. I can't promise, but I think this story will be finished tonight after a little editing and updates, but no promises! **


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone didn't stop traveling until they found shelter. Even when it was horribly storming. Amber stopped and coughed several times, she was coming down with an ailment. As the puppies struggled, Amber, Pongo and Perdita tried to help their kids. They had also developed some names for their new adoptive children with Amber's assistance.

"I hope we don't run into any polar bears on this winter 'wonderland'..." Amber's teeth chattered and she vigorously rubbed her goosebumped arms as the howling wind blew more blistering snow in her face.

"...94, 95, 96, 97, 98..." Pongo counted the puppies as they passed. He then saw Lucky beyond the snow banks, sitting like he had given up hope. Pongo rushed to his son as he shivered. "Lucky, oh Lucky, we can't give up now!"

"I'm tired and I'm hungry." Lucky mumbled as Pongo picked him up. "My tail's froze and my nose's froze and my ears are froze and my toes are froze..."

There was then loud distant barking. Pongo turned to see a fluffy, strong, big Collie rushing in the snow-covered dangers toward the group.

"Pongo!" the Collie cried. "Pongo! I found shelter for you tonight. At the dairy barn across the road." he showed the barn and Amber looked with him the best she could, squinting her eyes.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Pongo gently set Lucky down. "Amber, keep him warm the best you can."

"Okay Pongo." Amber held Lucky close to her. Even though they both had lack of body heat, they could keep each other warm by snuggling.

Pongo rushed over to his wife. "Perdy! This way! There's a dairy barn across the road!"

"Come on, children." Perdita said as she led the trail of puppies the other direction as the wind howled over them with blinding snow.

The puppies followed their parents. Amber held Lucky close to her as she followed the path to the barn. Everybody was so tired and hungry and of course, ready to go back home. They followed the Collie as instructed and they all survived the blizzard. Four cows over looked them all. A brown cow, a tan cow, a white cow and a gold cow.

"Oh, just look. Have you ever seen so many puppies?"

"Oh, aren't they adorable?"

"Perfect darlings."

"The poor dears. They're completely worn out and frozen."

"They're all here, Pongo?" Perdita asked.

"Yes dear," Pongo replied. "All 99 are accounted for."

"At least we're all together." Amber shook off the chills from the outdoors.

"It's awfully cold outside, but we'll have to stay here for the night, is that alright, Amber?" Pongo said.

"It'll be just like summer camp." Amber cracked a smile. "Without summer... or camp..."

"Well, there's no way we're going out in that awful storm again." Perdita added.

"Oh yes, the famous Pongos and Human Amber," the tan cow said. "We were worried about you."

"Been trying to reach you for hours," the Collie said. "I was afraid you all got captured or kidnapped."

"And have you come all this way in such dreadful weather." the tan cow cooed.

"With all those little ones." the gold cow looked down in concern.

"I'm hungry, Mother, I'm hungry." Rolly moaned, looking up at everyone.

"I'm hungry too, Mother." Penny said.

All the puppies began to say they were hungry and Amber's stomach weakly growled.

"I'm sorry, kids," Perdita sighed. She wanted to help her children, but she knew there was no way she could.

"Do they like warm milk?" the brown cow offered. "It's fresh."

"Where Mother? Where is it?" Rolly looked up hopeful.

"Where is the milk?" Freckles asked.

"Come along children," the gold cow said. "It's on the house."

"This way children, around this way." Perdita led them to where the cows had their milk. Amber found a clean glass and squeezed one of the cow's nipples, taking some warm, fresh milk for herself.

Amber smiled and drank it down. She then saw a mouse with a big block of cheese. The mouse looked at his fat belly, then up at her. He pushed the cheese close to her and allowed her to take it instead.

"You don't have to do that." Amber smiled apologetically to the mouse.

"Anything for the Human Amber." the mouse smiled.

"Thank you." Amber smiled and took the huge block of cheese and lightly nibbled.

"Do you eat meat, Miss Amber?" the Collie asked.

"Yes, actually." Amber replied.

"I got some fresh scraps of turkey and chicken for the Pongos as well as yourself if you don't mind. It's been freshly heated." the Collie offered.

"Oh, thank you, you're too kind." Amber finished the cheese and bit into the turkey leg handed to her.

Pongo and Perdita curled up together to get some well-deserved rest and slumber. "I don't know what we would've done if..." Perdita yawned, looking at the brown cow.

"We're honored to be of service." the brown cow smiled.

Amber yawned as she felt as tired as the puppies. One of the cows then bit down over her stall and threw a warm, wool blanket over Amber as she fell asleep on the hay. The cows smiled as they looked at their new friends. The next day everybody would be on their way back home. Finally home again, and away from this dangerous adventure. They now had full bellies and shelter.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, the group wasted no time getting to the location of Dinsford. Perdita, Amber and the puppies ran down the snowy hill with Pongo behind them. As they got down the hill they heard a car horn which startled them. Amber recognized the horn sound however, it was Cruella!

"Hurry kids!" Pongo cried. "Hurry!"

As the puppies and Amber went through, Pongo pulled off a branch from the tree and started sweeping the road to cover the tracks. He then got scared once he noticed Cruella speeding by. There were still some tracks nearby, but everyone got away just in time.

They all kept going and Amber broke down and coughed a little. Pongo and Perdita grew deeply concerned over her. Amber then landed on her knees and passed out in the snow. The Dalmatian adults put Amber on Pongo's back and made sure she had a tight grip on his collar. They then kept running while Amber murmured and babbled in her mini coma as they headed for the village. Amber then couldn't have woken up at a better time as she woke up to see they were closer to Dinsford and met a black labrador who was planning on meeting them.

"Pongo! I got a ride home for you!" the Labrador said as he saw everyone coming.

"A ride home?" Pongo said. "Perdita, Amber, did you hear that?"

"Oh, thank goodness!" Perdita gushed.

"You mean we won't have to walk anymore?" Amber asked as she lightly coughed.

"Yes, if we can manage it," the Labrador said. "We better hurry!" he then led the way with the Dalmatians following.

"We've got a ride home! Come on, children!" Perdita led her children to another barn. They looked out the window to see a van. Amber rubbed her eyes wearily and looked over to see a van.

"You see that van over there? It's going to London today as soon as the engine's repaired and there's room for all of you." the Labrador told the family.

"Cruella!" Amber gasped as she pointed out the broken window.

Everyone ducked down far and squished to avoid being seen. Cruella drove by the window and gazed out evilly to spy and inspect. Everyone then looked back up as they noticed Horace and Jasper go for the van.

"Those rotten rats!" Amber sneered at the bumbling henchmen.

"Oh Pongo, how will we get to the van?" Perdita asked.

"I don't know, Perdita," Pongo said. "But we've got to somehow."

"Mom! Dad!" Lucky cried as he was covered in black soot half way. "Patch pushed me in some soot!"

"Lucky pushed me first!" Patch said as his right foot and lower half was covered as well.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!" Patch stuck his tongue out at Lucky.

"Oh children, please don't fight." Perdita said.

"I never thought about it before, but being an only child is nice." Amber said.

Pongo then looked as though he had a clever plan. He walked over to some soot and looked back at his family. "Say Perdy, I got an idea." and with that, Pongo covered his whole body in soot.

"Pongo, what are you-" Perdita was about to go further, then Pongo came back out, covered in soot.

"Look!" Pongo showed himself. "I'm a labrador! We'll roll in the soot. We'll all be labradors!"

"Say, that's an idea." the actual labrador clarified.

"Come on, roll in the soot!" Pongo instructed his children.

"You mean you _want_ us to get dirty?" Freckles asked.

"You hear that Freckles?" Blackie asked Freckles. "Dad wants us to get dirty!"

"Mother, should we?" Dot asked.

"Do as your father says." Perdita replied.

"This'll be fun!" Blackie laughed as he ran for the soot.

"I'll say!" Freckles said.

"I've always wanted to get good and dirty." Penny said.

Soon enough all the puppies got in the soot to get dirty. They were all nearly all set. Amber then noticed Rolly was only half covered so she quickly grabbed him and put him in more soot. They then followed the labrador as they waited for Cruella to pass by.

Once Cruella passed by, Amber quickly made her own way away from the chaos. The labrador led the puppies to safety without being detected by any sort of evil. Pongo and Perdita then quickly hurried as Amber and the labrador helped the puppies into the van. The van was almost ready to take off. There were still numerous puppies inside the hideout, but Pongo and Amber looked in horror as Horace and Jasper spotted the true hiding spot and began to destroy it.

"We gotta get them out fast!" Amber gasped.

"Amber, stay here and hold on!" Pongo advised the young girl and rushed away to save his children. "Hurry kids!" Pongo led his children out of the hideout but then Cruella stopped her car RIGHT in front of them. Pongo then led as ice water was dripping from over top and Cruella sneered at the dogs.

"She's watching us, Dad..." Freckles said in a startled, hushed tone.

"Keep going. Keep going." Pongo told them as they went for the van.

The ice water then dripped down and was spotting the soot off of them and exposed their true identities. Even a puppy landed fully int he snow and was exposed as a true Dalmatian. It wasn't a good sign. Pongo took the puppies and rushed as quickly as he could.

"It can't be!" Cruella looked in the view mirror. "It's impossible!"

The van began to drive off and Perdita managed to get the rest of the puppies. Some were still far behind and Amber tried to help them as Pongo hurried as well. They all screamed for their dear lives as Cruella ordered around her henchmen. Luckily, Pongo saved Lucky in time and they were all in for safety as they were headed home. Horace and Jasper were on their way on the path while Cruella followed the van.

"Pongo!" Perdita gasped. "There she is! Cruella De Vil!"

Cruella drove to the side and nearly knocked the van over a cliff. Cruella drove to the other side and it caused the van to shake on the inside. Amber held on tight to everyone as she could as there was destruction on the outside. Cruella looked very terrifying as she drove, determined to brutally hurt anyone in her way.

The puppies nearly fell out from all the recklessness. Amber was even plummeting out as the van was nearly off the road and she flew mid-air out the way! Pongo and Perdita then quickly went to Amber's aid and pulled her back in with their teeth and tried to stay strong. Luckily for everyone, Cruella, Horace and Jasper crashed off the side of the hill and their cars were in pieces as they failed to win this battle against good and evil. Amber could hear Cruella yelling mercilessly to her henchmen.

* * *

**A/N: It's almost over! BTW I don't know why but for some reason, this scene with Cruella, Horace and Jasper chasing the van used to scare the crap out of me when I was a kid. I don't know why, just seeing all that chaos with the vehicles was kind of scary to me... Then again, I used to be terrified of Maestro Forte and he was a pipe organ. The end chapter is after this. Read & Review for now. **


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile, back at Roger and Anita's home in England, the radio was playing the song Roger wrote months ago. It was so popular, it made the family wealthy. Though, the family was still unhappy. They only didn't lose the puppies, but they also lost Pongo and Perdita. Anita was very heartbroken that Amber was gone as well. Roger turned off the radio as it played the song about Cruella.

"Roger, after all that was your first big hit." Anita said as she decorated the Christmas tree. "It's more money than we ever dreamed of."

"Yes, I know, Anita." Roger walked to a picture of Pongo and Perdita. "But I still can't believe Pongo, Perdita and Amber would run away."

"Here's a bit of Christmas cheer." Nanny said as she placed a tray with two cups. "Oh, those dear little things. Sometimes at night I can hear them barking, but it always turns out I'm dreaming."

"How am I going to explain this to my sister?" Anita frowned as she looked at a picture of Amber holding one of the puppies. "She'll be here before we know it to celebrate holidays with us and to take Amber back home."

"It'll be alright, Anita." Roger put an arm around her.

"Sometimes I wish I could hear the dogs' actual barking." Nanny sighed, just then there was loud barking heard. Nanny went to the door and opened it and Pongo, Perdita and the puppies came in, pouncing all over them.

"Surprise!" Amber laughed as she ran in with the dogs.

"They're Labradors!" Roger exclaimed.

"No, they're covered in soot!" Nanny said as she noticed shadow black paw prints over her apron. "See? Here's Lucky!" Nanny picked up Lucky.

"Oh, Pongo!" Roger cried as he wiped up his Dalmatian.

"And Perdita, my darling!" Anita wiped the soot off and hugged her Dalmatian.

"They're all here, little dears!" Nanny wiped the Dalmatians with her feather duster. "And little Amber!"

"It's a miracle!" Roger hugged Anita.

"What a wonderful Christmas present." Anita smiled.

"And look, there's a whole lot more." Nanny pointed out the orphaned Dalmatian puppies.

"Look Anita, puppies everywhere!" Roger was shocked about how many puppies there were.

"There must be 100 of them." Anita said.

"Actually there's 99 of them," Amber corrected. "They're homeless, Aunt Anita."

"99 puppies?" Anita turned to her in shock. "Are you sure, dear? Where did they all come from?"

"Oh, Pongo, you old rascal!" Roger rubbed Pongo's head.

"Not exactly there..." Amber said silently.

"What shall we do with them?" Anita asked.

"We keep them." Roger shrugged.

"In this little house?"

"We'll buy a big place in the country." Roger smiled.

"That sounds wonderful, Uncle Roger." Amber smiled back. "It'll be a Dalmatian plantation."

"Say, that has a good ring to it." Roger smiled at her as he went to his piano and played a little note.

Soon enough, Amber's mother came and they celebrated the holidays together. After New Year's Eve came, Amber's mother decided she best take Amber back home with her father. He couldn't come celebrate Christmas because of his allergies. Amber was home at last and was safe from Cruella and everybody on this adventurous vacation. When New Year's midnight came, Amber went to bed after a while. Amber's mother, Dodie tucked her in and smiled.

"Did you have a good visit to Aunt Anita?" Dodie asked with a smile.

"Oh yes, Mother, it was great." Amber smiled. "Can I see Aunt Anita, Uncle Roger and the dogs again soon?"

"How about this summer after you go back to school and tell your friends about your adventures away from home?"

"Okay Mom!"

"Good night, Amber."

"Night Mom." And with that, Amber turned out the light on her nightstand and hugged the Dalmatian doll she had gotten from Nanny for Christmas.

The End

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the end of Amber's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians. To my reviewers, I'll consider doing Patch's London Adventure. I'm not saying no, but I'll consider doing it. I also just realized something, last month was the film's 51st anniversary! So Happy Anniversary to them I guess! Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this story, I'm sad to end it, I get sad too when a great story ends when I enjoy reading it :) Thanks to all of you who picked me up and dusted me off when I first wrote this and didn't update, but I hope you enjoyed this! **


End file.
